1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processed soybean curd food and, more particularly, to processed soybean curd food having a texture similar to livestock meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soybean curd (tofu) is a popular Japanese traditional food and is available in the form of soft tofu and firm tofu, as well as in the secondary product form of deep-fried tofu pouches curd (Age), tofu-treasure-tofu (Ganmo), and the like. In recent years, processed soybean curd products, such as the tofu burger, having forms and flavor similar to meat products, have become available.
These processed tofu products contain no cholesterol and are served as low-calorie food, as compared with meat products, and have received a great deal of attention as a food for good health.
However, the conventional processed tofu products are prepared by simply mashing tofu or using partially dewatered soybean curds obtained by compression or centrifugal dewatering. The taste and texture of these tofu products are quite unlike meat products. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-33067 discloses a tofu product having a water content of 50 to 60%, and obtained by applying a compression force to a coagulated body (tofu) of soybean milk. Although the texture of this tofu product differs from normal tofu, it is completely different from that of meat products.